Light Will Always Follow Darkness
by titania2514
Summary: "It was only suppose to be a simple request but it turned into so much more. wont anyone help us? please make it stop. we don't have much time left before we're lost." two girls, both lost, their lovers getting frantic. will they be able to find them in enough time or will they get to them too late? R and R minna. rated T because of Luna. and tell me if I should change the title.
1. chance meeting

thanks for reading this new story. I thought of this with the help of one of my best friends silent angel eyes. if you cant tell then this is a crossover with my first story Mizu-chi with Ru and A New Start with Sky. both stories are amazing, you guys should check them out. I thought it was a good idea. and thanks with the opinions from two people I decided to post it. hope you all enjoy. please R and R minna. I have many more stories that I might post soon. like a continuation of Luna's Background when she and Ru meets. but for now, please enjoy this story.

* * *

Ru's POV

This was only supposed to be a simple request. But how did it end up like this with me tied up next to a girl with red hair? Let me start from the beginning and see if I have enough time before the next torture, I'll get to that later.

It started normal as always. Me waking up next to my husband in the morning then fixing breakfast. Normal as that. Get dressed, and then go to the guild. Break up a fight between my best friend Luna and little brother Retsu.

Still normal. I guess you haven't heard of me. I'm Kurumu Mizu-chi, but most people call me Ru. I'm a water earth dragon slayer of the number one guild Fairy Tail. Let's get back to that fight.

"Retsu! Why did you provoke her again?!" I yelled at him as I held Luna back from him. She struggled against me muttering about beating the crap out of him again. I mumbled under my breath, "Why must my best friend hate my little brother?"

I pulled a rock from my pocket and gave it to her. She took it and immediately calmed down. I let her go and she walked away picking up her book from the ground. I sighed and went to Retsu. I then proceeded to beat his ass over and over again until I was satisfied.

I straightened my hair and went to the request board. Simple as that. Today I wanted to go on a request. Just me and no one else. I always went with Luna or Lucy and occasionally Retsu when he wasn't being an asshole. And now I usually went with my husband Takeru.

I glanced over the request my eye catching sight of one that I thought would be a good challenge.

Mage needed, repair job

Reward 300,000 jewel

It was simply and not life threatening. Just the way I liked them to be. The destination was Nami cove. I didn't know that city. I had traveled around Fiore and went into every possible town. I had never heard of or seen any town with that name. I shrugged and went to Mira. "I want to do this one Mira." I told the bartender.

She smiled at me and put it in. I thanked her and went back home. I packed a small bag and was about to leave when Takeru stopped me.

"and where are you going?" he asked me holding me in his strong arms. Despite us being married I blushed. "I took a request and was about to leave." I told him trying to escape his grasp.

He played with my ear and I squirmed as best I could and finally escaped. I held my chest, "You know im ticklish." I breathed frowning playfully.

He smiled showing me his perfect set of teeth. Then he was tickling me and I couldn't stop laughing. "Hey, stop my train is going to leave." I laughed fighting against his strong grip. He stopped finally and I laid gasping.

"I'll walk you then." He told me. I nodded and he changed into something comfortable. We walked there and we talked about simple things. He told me that we were supposed to get a new shipment of books soon. Some of my favorite authors were among them. "save them for me then until I get back." I told him.

He nodded as I grabbed his arm grateful. We walked hand and hand to the train station. Me trying to live this moment as long as I could before I was put on that death trap called a train. Takeru bought me a ticket and he kissed me goodbye.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow."' I said quoting Romeo and Juliet. "I'll be here waiting, hurry up or you'll miss it." He smiled. I returned it but reluctantly got on the train. I sat down near a window and held back from puking. Oh how I really hate trains.

I fell asleep I think. I woke up when the train whistle blew signaling Hargeon. The request had said to get a boat in Hargeon that would take me to Nami Cove. I didn't like boats or any transportation for the matter. So I grabbed my bag, glad that it was water proof, went to a secluded place, stripped off my clothes to reveal my bathing suit underneath and dove into the water.

The coldness of it felt amazing. I dove down picked up a few seashells from the sea floor, then hung out with the dolphins nearby. Then maybe an hour later I swam in the direction the request had to get to Nami Cove. I made it there.

The island was rather big. As I redressed and wrung out my hair I sniffed the air. Trees, maybe a deer of two, birds, something metallic maybe tools, and wood. I shrugged and headed for the building I saw in the distance. The path up was rugged. What sort of person would live up this far away from civilization?

I shrugged and went up to the heavy looking oak door. I rang the bell. No answer but it rang throughout the house. "Hello?" I called throughout the house.

I opened the door. It was heavy, almost like someone put a whole tree into making it. The inside was dark but my eyes adjusted to the lack of light. I spotted a couch, a small table and smaller chairs on the inside.

Since I was still barefoot I felt a carpet under my feet. I looked around. Pictures hang on the walls. All of young girls. Each girl was equally beautiful and they were all the same age. But the shocking thing was they all seemed to have a scared look in their eyes. I gulped because they all look about the same age as me. Then all of a sudden I felt a thud on the back of my head and the world went black.

Sky's POV

A few years had gone by since I had joined the guild. It was awesome. This day I had decided to take a request by myself since I usually went with my boyfriend Kaz and partner Gold. One request caught my eye.

Mage needed, repair job

Reward 300,000 jewel

I liked it. I just hope I didn't have to do any heavy lifting. I brought it to Mira and she set it in. I grab my pack and was about to leave the guild when I was stopped. "Master." Gold whined.

She used to be a dog. So she had a habit of calling me master. If you're wondering I came from a different world. But that's another story for another time. "Gold." I smiled at her.

I patted her head and her tail wagged (Side effect from being a dog coming to this world). "Where are you going?" she asked her eyes sparkling. I just smiled, "I'm taking a solo request." I told her.

"Oh Sky, I think another member took that job as well." Mira called to me. Another member? I don't remember anyone else nearby the request board except for Nab. She shrugged, "Must be my imagination."

I nodded. "Tell Kaz when he gets back that I'm on a request." I told her.

She nodded as I left. Gold raced me to the train station. I bought a ticket for Hargeon and I was off on my request. I was excited. On the long train ride I polished my daggers. They were getting a little rusty and dull. I would need to ask Erza if she had something I could use to sharpen it.

I got off and went to the dock. No time to play around. I put my hair up so it would stay out of my face in the wind and went to see if I could find a boat to get me to Nami Cove. No one was at the docks though. So I went on a little shopping spree.

I bought something for Gold, she might need a new flute, something for my brother, he might like some candy, and something for Kaz, I don't know what he would like. I pondered over getting him a new hair ribbon or a wristband made out of silver. I decided to go with the better choice and get him the wristband.

I put them in my bag and went back to the docks. A few boats were there so I went to a smaller one. "Excuse me, can you take me to Nami Cove?" I asked one kind looking fisherman.

He looked me over, "what do you need on that island?" he asked me. I held up the request, "there's a repair job there." I told him simply.

He nodded and pointed to his ship, "hop in." I did so and we took off. I loved the feeling of the sea air through my hair. I skimmed the water with my fingertips and let the mist cool me down. "I heard that a lot of girls took that sort of request." The old fisherman said.

I looked at him, "what do you mean?" he pointed to the island as it got bigger, "it's just a tall tale but a few years ago girl after girl would ask for a boat to Nami Cove. None of them came back." He said.

I shivered, "thanks for the scare." I laughed.

The boat landed on the shore. "Thank you kindly." I thanked him. I paid him a couple thousand jewel and went up the beach. "Be careful!" he hollered to me. "I will!" I returned.

I ran up the narrow path to the house. I noticed footsteps in the dirt. They were bigger than mine but narrow so it must be a girl. 'Another person must have taken this request as well.' I thought.

I pushed open the heavy door and went in. it was dark but my eyes adjusted. I looked around and the first thing I spotted was a bag on the ground. I ran to it and checked the contents. Herbs, wet clothes, shells, some weird looking rocks, a book and a folded piece of paper. I checked the paper and just as I thought the request was it.

Who was the person that owned this bag? I looked around and spotted pictures on the wall nearby. Girls around my age or a little older. All really beautiful. But there was something off. Their eyes didn't have the usual excitement of taking a picture but the expression of fear and something else. They were too high up the wall for me to see them properly.

Before I could do anything else though, something hard and solid connected with the back of my head and the world around me went dark.

* * *

don't hate me. I just wanted to see what would happen if they both got kidnapped. tell me what you all think please. I would love some critizsm. but not too bad please. and check out silent angel eyes's stories. their amazing. until next time to see what happens with Ru and Sky. their fate is in your hands. should I continue or not? it's you guy's choice.


	2. the serum

chapter 2 minna! if you don't like seeing your favorite OCs in my stories getting tortured then you can stop reading. reader discretion is probably advised. rated T for Luna's destruction and the hallucinations. if you all are wondering blame silent angel eyes for putting this idea in my head when she told me one of her stories. by the way read her new story til death do us part. that's what gave me the isperation for this story. I didn't not steal any of the ideas just came up with my own unique one. so R and R minna! still looking for your reviews.

* * *

Ru's POV

I woke up tied to a chair. My pack was gone and I felt dried blood on the back of my head. I moaned and groggily looked around. Nothing was around me. Only a white room and another person. A girl maybe a year or two younger than me. She smelled of polish and sunflowers. She had flaming red hair if I had to describe it, and a pale-tan complexion. But it seemed that she had been working out some, she had a slight tan.

She moaned quietly in her sleep. "Kaz." She whispered.

I looked around trying to spot anything that I could use to try and escape. There was nothing in the room. Then I was gripped in a vision. A table, a group with a mask. A scalpel. Blood, a lot of blood. There was screaming but it was faint I couldn't make out who was screaming. A blinding light.

"Hey!" I heard. It pulled me from the chamber. The girl was fully awake now. "Where are we?" she asked.

I tried to shrug but my arms were strapped to the chair, "have no idea, I don't smell anything familiar." I told her. "Smell?" she asked. Then she chuckled, "you're starting to sound like Natsu."

I looked at her, "he does go on and on about his sense of smell." I laughed. "So you know him?" the girl asked me. I nodded. "I'm Kurumu but everyone calls me Ru, what about you?" I asked her.

"I'm Skylar, everyone calls me Sky." She answered. "What guild you from? I expect that you are in one seeing as you took the same request as me." I asked. "Fairy Tail." She said, "the number one guild in Fiore."

She smiled when she said it. I was confused, "Me too." I told her then I looked confused, "then why haven't I seen you around the guild?" I asked her confused.

Before she could answer a door appeared out of nowhere. A man stepped in. he wore a surgical mask and scrubs. Me and Sky stared at him. "Welcome, and thank you for coming to help us out." He said.

I continued to stare at him, "Um isn't this supposed to be a repair job? What are we doing tied up?" I asked him.

Sky sighed, "How dense are you?" she asked, "they obviously kidnapped us." the man nodded, "you are right my dear."

I shook my head, "Nope I'm sorry I can't stay, I promised my husband that we would go on a date soon."

If Sky wasn't tied to a chair she would have face palmed then probably slapped me. The man just smiled, "Don't worry, you will be able to see your husband soon enough."

I didn't know what he meant. He pulled out a syringe and stepped towards me. "You will feel a little pinch then we will begin." He said.

Before I could say anything he stabbed the needle in my arm. Fiery pain shot through me and I tried not to scream. It felt worse than when I first trained with Luna. I couldn't shake the pain and I started screaming. Then I black out.

Sky's POV

The doctor guy stabbed Ru with some sort of serum. She started shaking a lot then started screaming before her eyes rolled in her head and she passed out. But she was still shaking. Then the doctor signaled in a group and they untied Ru from her chair and strapped her to a bed. I stared shocked and scared as they wheeled her out on a gurney. The door slammed shut leaving me in the white room.

I struggled against the restraints. I went until I was tired. Then all of a sudden screaming louder than when Ru was given that serum rang through the building. Tears formed in my eyes. I wanted to get out of this place, I wanted so badly to be in Kazuma's arms at the guild. Then I remembered something.

I tried to calm myself down but the screaming wouldn't stop. I panicked. I mustered up the courage to summon a small dagger and cut my bindings. The searched for a door but couldn't find one. The door those guys had taken Ru had disappeared. I then went to the wall and nicked my finger with the dagger. I drew a circle on the wall and chanted some words.

An image appeared. It was the guild. But it was fuzzy, it kept fading in and out. "Help!" I called. Kazuma's face appeared. "Sky! What's going on? Why are you crying?" he asked me.

"They took her." Was all I could say on the verge of tears, "they gave her something and she started screaming. They strapped her to a gurney and wheel her off. The screaming won't stop!"

I started to cry I couldn't help it. I was scared. "They took who? Sky calm down." He tried to tell me.

"What's going on?" I heard one the other end behind him. Behind me the screaming stopped. "Please hurry, their coming. Oh god, help me. I don't want to be next." I begged. Then it cut out just when I saw Natsu's face appear.

I banged on the wall, trying to get it work again. But it wouldn't. The hidden door opened and the guy walked in. his scrubs were splattered with blood. And I backed into a corner as they wheeled Ru in. her clothes were replaced with hospital wear. She was pale and her hair was stuck in all directions. Blood splattered her arms. I stared in shock as the doctor came towards me.

"You shouldn't have tried to escape from your chair." He held the needle closer to me. I backed up, "Get away from me!" I yelled at him.

But he just kept getting closer with the needle. The other doctors grabbed me but I struggled as best I could. But the needle still entered my arm and he injected me with that weird serum. Pain, worse than when I was ran over by the truck, shot through my body. I screamed for all I was worth. Then just like Ru, my eyes rolled up in my head and I passed out.

* * *

now and interview with the writer.

titania2514: thank you for having me. please don't get mad minna, I just want to try and brighten the mood so you don't get discouraged from the story. so I will have my assistant Retsu help me.

Retsu: you dragged me here.

titania2514: no I didn't. silent angel eyes knocked you out and dragged you here.

Retsu: what do I have to do? since im tied up anyway.

titania2514: ask me questions. anyone and I will answer them truthfully. I put my word as a writer in it.

Retsu (Sighing): fine, why are you always writing stories like these?

titania2514: like how?

Retsu *smacking her in the arm* you know what I mean. somewhat depressed like this. having people suffer.

titania2514 (sighing, a spot light on her): when I was in elementary school, I was mostly alone, drawing on the sidewalk in chalk. my friends would say that they would play with me the next day but they never really did. so I was always alone. when I was playing with my friends I was chasing the boys around and punching them and pushing them to the ground.

Retsu (Fast asleep): *snoring*

titania2514: fine then, fall asleep then. wait until chapter 3 minna. review if you want. please do. I also have a twitter, quotev, instagram and kik. arigato minna. until next time!


	3. destress call

sorry I haven't posted in a while. I got distracted with my other stories. I hope you all like the previous chapters. blame silent angel eyes for putting the idea in my head of getting my two favorite OCs and putting them through hell. I don't regret it though. oh and if you haven't read about Ru go to the one story Mizu-chi. its my first story I ever wrote so it might not be to your liking. I need to go through it and edit the whole thing. and if you haven't read about Skylar got to A New Start. I say that's one of my best stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail only the OCs in this. the torture scenes in this story are ideas I got from silent angel eyes and other friends.

so Read and review minna. I would really appreciate it. well enjoy!

* * *

Kazuma's POV

After the connection cut out I panicked. Sky had seemed so scared, so frightened. Like a child that just witnessed a murder. And she kept saying that they took her. The screaming wouldn't stop. There was indeed screaming in the background, but I didn't know the source. Who was the other girl that Sky was taking about? Who were they?

The questions just kept going through my mind. Her scared face made me angry. "What's going on?" Natsu asked again. "Sky's in trouble." I told him. I grabbed my bag. And was about to head to the door when a guy walked in. he was incredible muscular, similar in build to Laxus. He had over cropped brown hair and a worried look on his face.

He spotted Natsu and ran to him, "Natsu, have you seen Ru?" he asked. Natsu seemed confused for a second before he shook his head, "haven't seen her except when she ran out earlier." He answered.

I was confused, "Who's Ru?" I asked. Natsu smiled and ruffled my hair like I was a little kid, "One hell of a fighter and a dragon slayer." He answered.

The new guy rubbed his head, "She said that she would be back soon." He said. He seemed worried. The same as me. Then he noticed me. "Oh sorry I'm Takeru Mizu-chi." He stuck out his hand for a shake, "I'm looking for my wife Ru Mizu-chi."

I still looked puzzled, 'but isn't Mizu-chi a girl's last name?" I asked. I knew what the words meant in Japanese and they sounded like something a girl would make. Takeru laughed, "I didn't really have a last name so when we married I adopted her last name so she could keep it."

It made more sense now. He went to Mira, "Mira what request did Ru take?" he asked her.

Mira checked. "It says that both Ru and Sky went on the same request." I looked confused, "but I only remember Sky taking the request." I objected.

Mira also looked confused as well, "that is weird but I do remember seeing Ru taking the request as well as Sky."

Suddenly the doors burst open and a girl with silver hair and eyes stormed in the guild clearly pissed off. "Natsu!" she demanded, "What did you do my book collection!?"

Natsu chuckled making a run for it. "Oh no you don't." There was a gust of wind and the girl had him by his scarf. "Some of them are burned. Explain ash for brains."

Natsu rubbed his head and laughed, "I wanted to see your book collection and some of them accidentally got burned." He joked.

The girl hit him over the head. Hard. I heard a crack from his neck. He crashed into the ground. "Now where's Retsu?"

I was starting to get scared of this girl. I turned to Takeru, maybe he knew her. "Now Luna, what would Ru say?" he scowled.

The girl just smiled, "She would say not to go overboard and have a perfectly logical explanation for why I'm kicking his ass."

Takeru face palmed. I looked at Takeru, "Who is that?" he sighed and sat at the bar, "That's Luna, Ru's best friend. I still don't see how those two are best friends, their polar opposites. Ru's kind, gentle, always smiling, has a happy atmosphere. Luna almost never smiles and when she does it's when she's beating the shit out of someone, and most of the time she has a dark aura so everyone with a brain stays away."

I stared at the girl as she looked around for someone. "Who's Retsu?" I asked. Mira stepped in for that, "He's her younger brother. They're both dragon slayers raised by the same dragons. But Retsu trained under the ice dragon. He's a strong mage but sometimes a pervert when he's not around his girlfriend."

I was shocked. Then some sort of sphere appeared in front of Takeru. He tensed and held it delicately in his hands.

Takeru's POV

One of Ru's sphere appeared in front of me. It was a reddish maroon color instead of the usual clear. Her face showed up. She was scared and her eyes didn't have their usual cheer to it.

"Ru, where are you? What's going on?" I asked desperately. "Tak, they took her. When I woke up she was gone. All I hear is screaming! Make it stop please make it stop!" she screamed. I couldn't help her. From where I was I couldn't help her. "Where are you?" I asked her.

I tried not to sound desperate but I was. "N…Nami Cove." She mumbled, "Please hurry, please oh god, help us."

Then the bubble burst and I was left with nothing.

I crashed to the ground. Ru her scared face kept flashing through my mind. It was supposed to be my duty to protect her; to always see her smiling. I felt defeated. Luna came to comfort me. "Well find her." She reassured.

Then she turned to the boy, "And your friend too. I would think that they both a trapped on the island. It seems that our two different dimensions are combining." I didn't know what she meant but the boy must have known.

"So this is a different dimension from where you are." The boy said. She just nodded. "Let's go save Ru. The more we wait here the more we don't know what's happening to them."

The boy moved the hair that was in front of his eye and I saw a long scar running over his right eye. He didn't seemed bothered by it. I held out my hand, "so we band together to get our girls back." I suggested.

He smiled a toothy grin similar to Gajeel. "Deal." We shook hands and took off. But we were stopped by Master. "I don't want any of you charging in and getting yourselves hurt." He said from the bar, "Form a plan, create a team. Then we can go from there."

"But Master, they might be dead for all we know." The boy protested. Master looked grim, "I know, but I can't have any more of my children getting hurt. You know that Kazuma." He said.

The boy remained silent but grim faced, "Yes Master."

Master looked around, "You, Kazuma, Luna, Retsu, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Gajeel will go get the girls." He decided regarding me.

I nodded, "Yes Master."

We formed and made a plan. We would plan of splitting into two groups. Half of us would go from the back and the other team would go from the front. I had looked up the location of Nami Cove and saw that it was an island. The only exits are at the back and a side cove hidden by rocks.

So we would need someone to guard that exit to make sure that no one escapes. That was going to be hard. But with Luna on our side, we might succeed in saving the girls before the day is done. I was confident in our rescue mission.

I looked at the sky wishing with all my might that Ru was safe. "Please be safe Ru." I whispered.

* * *

end of chapter 3! tune in next time to chapter 4. I would love some reviews to see what you people think of the story so far. so until next time minna. arigato!


	4. hallucinations

well here's chapter four. last time the guys have received a distress call from the girls. will they be able to save them in time or will they arrive too late? to answer that question you'll have to finish this story. no skipping ahead.

disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail only the OCs. the torture methods I got from silent angel eyes.

I would like to see what you think of it. if you don't feel up to it or you have questions just PM i'm available to chat anytime. well continue your reading I wont hold you up. enjoy.

* * *

Ru's POV

I thought I heard Takeru's voice in my head. Maybe the drugs got to me worse than I thought. Right now I can't feel my legs or my arms. My head feels heavy and my mind feels clouded. Where am I?

I turned my head. A girl with red hair was tied to a bed. Tears were running down her face. I forgot her name. Skylar, that's what it was. Why was she crying? Was she in pain? If only I could move I would comfort her. I looked and saw that my arms and legs were chained down. Why?

Then I recalled what happened earlier. The screaming, the pain. "Sky!" I said snapping to my senses. Just then doctors came in. but the smell on them wasn't like that in hospitals or small clinics. It was that of blood and rusty tools.

"Let me go!" I demanded. They seemed to not have moved the gem from around my neck. Almost like they knew the dangers. They pulled out another syringe and injected it into me. I screamed as pain worse than the first time took hold. Tears streamed down my eyes.

This was hell on earth. Worse than what I had ever experienced before. I screamed and cried. The voices around me were drowned out. I blacked in and out. One time I found myself staring into the face of Watasumi the water dragon.

I was surprised then I blacked out. I woke up in the white room. Sky was gone again. I was dreading the next time they came. I was starting to get scared and I don't get scared that easily. I was shaking all over. I noticed scratch marks on my arms and legs. My wrists were rubbed raw. But I didn't feel the pain. I was in a bed. It smelled horrible.

But amongst the somewhat clean sheets I smelled other scents. Lavender, violet, roses, bread, flowers, apples. There was a mix of scents. Some were more hidden then others though. I was scared. Those pictures in the front. They all must have been in the same situation as me and Sky. We had to get out of here.

I was 95% sure that all of the girls that had shown up before me and Sky were already dead. I was fearful. How long would me and Sky survive in this hell? I struggled. The chains rubbed more into my wrists. I didn't feel the pain. Or more like didn't want to feel it. I just shut off my pain tolerance.

I was afraid that if I actually felt the pain then I would have to accept our situation. With my brain still full I passed out. Maybe from exhaustion or just being too scared. I dreamed. The world was engulfed in flames. My friends were getting killed left and right. I screamed. My inner self was there smiling. My inner self was unleashed and killing my friends and family.

I woke up. The room was dark. The doctors weren't back thank goodness. I was sweaty and I stink. I think I might have soiled myself. So indecent. I shivered. I was still tied to the bed. I did a quick struggle against my binds. Still strong.

I cursed under my breath. I looked around the dark room. No windows, no door. No way of escape. I wanted to cry. But I stayed strong. I know that my friends will come and save us. I looked in the general direction of Sky. She seemed to be passed out.

I whispered to her. "Sky." I whispered. She sturred but didn't awaken. I called her name louder. "Sky wake up!" I whispered as loud as I dared. There were guards at hidden door. She woke up startled. "Calm down." I comforted.

I needed her to try and cut me free. I still had a little magic power left and I might be able to send out one last distress call. I told her my plan and she helped. She cut one of my bindings as best as she could. Her own hands were tied as well.

When I got one hand free I set to work. I tried to break the other cuff but it didn't work. I left it like that. Then knowing that it was a desperate measure bit into my wrist. Blood dripped down. "Water sphere!" I whispered. Good thing that blood was part water.

The blood formed into a red sphere. I held it in my hand. "Show me Takeru." I whispered. The blood rippled then I was staring into Takeru's sleeping face.

He seemed sleep deprived. He kept tossing and turning and murmuring my name. I wanted to cry. I whispered his name. He snapped awake. He noticed the ball and his face light up. "Ru. Oh thank god." He said. Tears streamed down my face.

"Takeru." I whispered. "We're on our way to rescue you two." He announced. Then he disappeared. He later appeared with Luna. She must have been on guard, thank goodness. "Ru, what the hell!" Luna yelled at me, "Getting your ass kidnapped. You best be glad that we're bothering to save you."

I sniffed, "you might want to hurry." I told her, "Any more of this hell and we might snap." I was fearful of what was going to happen tomorrow.

"They have guards posted everywhere." I told her, "They took our bags, including my herbs and shells." I then started to whine, "They were supposed to help me make more medicine."

Luna face palmed, "Save that for when we rescue you." She sighed. "Where are you guys?" I asked her.

"On a train." Takeru answered for her. "Master had us form a rescue team. Some kid is here too." Luna huffed.

Sky perked up behind me, "Is that Kaz?" she asked. As soon as she said the name a face appeared. It was full of fear, love and determination. A boy with long black hair like Gajeel's and a scar on his face appeared in the sphere. "Sky! Thank Mavis you're alright." He said.

Sky laughed lightly then her face went serious. "Define alright. Because so far today we've been put through hell several times over, faced our worst nightmares, got kidnapped for god's sake, and you think were alright!" she almost yelled.

The boy, Kaz, backed down. "Still feisty though." Then tears streamed down Sky's face, "Just hurry here dummy." She whispered.

I patted her head with my free hand. Then the world started going in and out. I looked at my arm. Blood was still dripping. "Hey, Ru are you alright? You look a little pale." Takeru pointed out.

"Might be a while before I talk to you again." I mumbled as the world proceeded to go in and out. I must have lost more blood then I thought. Before the bubble bursted I smiled and looked at my husband, "I…love… you…Takeru…save…me…please." I whispered before the bubble burst covering me with my own blood and I fainted.

Sky's POV

Ru fainted from lack of blood. I was fearful. When I saw Kaz and they told me that they were coming to rescue us I was happy. My heart had filled with joy. But something deep inside told me that it wasn't going to be as easy. Me and Kaz usually had a sort of mental connection and even know I felt that he was close but not close at the same time. It confused me.

I laid on the bed. My arms and legs still chained down. Ru bleeding out next to me. But I could tell she was going to be alright. She told me that she had gotten by on just a pint of blood. I still doubted it though.

I stared at the ceiling of the white room. I couldn't get to sleep. If I did it would always be nightmares. I wanted to get out of here. To see Kazuma, Gold and my little brother Matty. I wanted to see the sea by his side.

Make footprints in the sand next to him like in all those romance books. I wanted to go on requests, fight Natsu maybe Erza if I was up for the challenge. I didn't want to be stuck here in this hell. This was hell. And I wondered. About all those other girls that were here. I assumed the portraits in the hallway were the other kidnapped girls.

I was scared. What happen to those girls? The old fisherman told me that the girls were never seen again. I was fearful, what would happen to Ru and me? Would we ever see the people who care about us again? These questions kept swirling through my mind. I never went to sleep. I just kept staring at the ceiling of the white room until the sun went up.

The next morning I think the doctors came back. They took one glance at Ru, who was as pale as a sheet and barely breathing and went straight to me. This time I didn't scream, I didn't fight. It was like all the fight had left me.

They injected me with the serum then wheeled me out as I screamed. Shadows, demons. That's what I saw. It was painful. My mother was there. She had a cruel look on her face as she held the gun up to me. I knew she had wanted to kill me from the start.

Damn that woman, I hope her career failed. I hope she's living on the street starving to death. No, more like I hope she died. I had heard her more than once ask me to drop dead. A few hours into the illusion I started to laugh.

They must have thought I was mad. No I wasn't. In fact I was in pain. So much pain that it was unbearable. So instead of wasting my breath screaming I laughed. It was almost funny seeing the wild look in my mother's eye.

Then it changed and I stopped laughing. Kaz, Gold, Matty, even Gran. Tied down to tables. Experiments being tested on them. Their screams filled my head. I screamed and screamed. When I thought I had grown out of my asthma like Kaz did, it came back. I had difficulty breathing. It hurt so much.

"Help me, Gran." I wheezed before the torture was ended.

I was drifting. The same field as years ago. But Gran was there. "Gran!" I called out.

She seemed surprised to see me. "My child." She smiled. She opened her arms to chocolate chip cookies and sunflowers. I wanted to run to her, to be comforted by her like old times. But I felt that it was wrong. That I shouldn't be here.

"No Gran, I can't stay here." I told her. But I smiled at her, "But wait until next time." She returned my smile and nodded slowly. Then the image faded and I found myself in the white room. "Doctor she's back." Someone said nearby.

"Good we can't afford to lose any more girls." Someone else said, "How's the other one faring?"

I heard screaming and scratching beside me. I turned my head and saw Ru. She looked horrible. She must have been in a far worse illusion then I was. She kept shaking her head, in between screams she cried out the names, Retsu, Luna, Mom, Dad. It was going horrible. She wasn't crying normal tears.

It was more like tears of blood. I stared in horror. "Let us go!" I screamed. I tried to fight but all the fight seemed to have left me already. So all I could do was scream. I screamed myself hoarse, I desperately called out to Kaz or Gold or Matty or even Gran. But I knew that they wouldn't come that easily.

"Please help me!" I cried desperately with all I could muster before the doctors inserted something in my arm and my mind went blank.

* * *

I decided to leave you guys at a cliff hanger for the next week or day or so. don't hate me for it. tell me what you think of it so far. don't worry there are still about nine more chapters to go before its finished. well until next time. happy reading!


	5. looking for hope

**sorry i havent posted in a while. i was revoked of computer privleges for two weeks. sorry. but heres the next chapter. enjoy. i would like to see what you think of this story so please comment. if you want to just talk pm me. R and R plz. **

Takeru's POV

As soon as the train arrived at the station, I was the first one off. I took off towards the coastline. I stared out onto the sea trying desperately to find any sign of Ru or the other girl. Nothing. Nowhere.

I clenched my fists and stared at the sandy shore nearby. Girls in bikinis and other swimsuits stared at me. They all had flirtious smiles on their faces. I sighed, letting out a little of my frustration. I went over to the girls.

"Have any of you lovely ladies seen a woman with long blue hair?" I asked them putting on my best smile, "She's gone missing."

The small group of girls blushed. "We haven't seen her." One brunette answered. I stared her down as best I could, "You sure, she is very dear to me." I acted as best I could, "if I can't find her then my heart will break in two."

A red head spoke up, "I thought I saw her this morning headed that way down the beach." I smiled and kissed her hand, "Thank you so much."

I left and as I was doing so I heard the group squeal and say how cute I was and all those other girly feelings. Same old, same old. I was almost glad that I was a book store owner. I followed the girl's direction and soon found footprints in the sand. They weren't washed away yet. But they seemed to have been there for a while. I was surprised that the high tide didn't wash them away.

I stared at them. The grace of the step, the size of the foot, and the way that it touched the sand made me think that Ru had been here. We had been to the beach hundreds of times while dating and even on our honeymoon. I could recognize her step anywhere.

I followed the footprints. But then they ended at a pile of sand near the trees. Then the foot prints continued to the sea and disappeared. I knew that Ru must have went for a swim. The trees whistled and told me that she was here.

I kicked the sand as I stared into the horizon. I saw nothing. I cursed. I had found a sign of her then she disappeared. Like sand through my fingers she was slipping away. No matter what I did to try and stop it.

I called out her name across the waves. I tried desperately to hear her. But all I got back was the sound of waves, bird cries, and trees rustling in the salty breeze. I stared out over the sea, trying to spot the island that took my beloved.

I didn't see it. It was too foggy out. I wanted to cry out, to at least hit something. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked and saw the one kid Kazuma standing beside me. "Don't worry we'll find them. I'm positive, their waiting for us."

I stared at him. "And Erza wants you back urgently. She's really pissed at the moment." He included, "If I don't bring you back then I'm going to have to sleep outside." He laughed.

I couldn't help but smile, this kid knew how to cheer a guy up when they were feeling down. I let him lead me to the hotel we were staying at. Erza gave me a lecture. "Don't run off on your own. We all want to save them. Don't go barging in on your own. You could get yourself killed." She lectured.

I stayed and took it. After we had lunch in Yajima's new rebuilt diner we went and did our own things before we started the mission. I went to the gym to take out my frustration on a punching bag or something.

By the time I had fueled out all my pent up frustration I had broken three punching bags. Even if I was just a book store keeper I still worked out. Others nearby whispered about how scary I was. I didn't care. I was still worried about Ru.

I went back to my room to shower. Kazuma was already there reading a book. "A classic huh." I noticed reading the cover.

"Sky had recommended that I catch up with some classics. Despite the fact that girl has dyslexia she can read a storm in a few days." He laughed. I smiled warmly recalling how fond Ru was of books.

"Hey look Tak the new Kemu Zaleon's books! I was so looking forward to it!" I remember Ru had squealed not even a month ago. She had finished that book by the morning. That day she had kissed me and disappeared to read it.

I looked out the window, "Please be safe Ru." I whispered.

Kazuma's POV

This classic was so boring. It was supposed to be the adventures of Huckleberry Finn but I had a hard time reading it. For two reasons: one it was boring, and two I was so concerned about Sky. She hadn't contacted since earlier on the train. She looked scared. And she was always brave and smiling in the face of death.

Earlier even though I didn't want to admit it I heard her. She had called out for help. But luckily I kept my cool and didn't lash out at things like Takeru did. Even though I probably knew Sky longer than he has known Ru.

It kept eating away at my mind that Sky might be getting tortured horribly right now. She might already be dead for all we know. It kept eating at my brain it hurt so badly. My right eye throbbed painfully. The scar hurt even worse. I washed my face with cold water but that didn't help at all.

I had to save Sky. And finally Erza came to our room stopping me and Takeru from wearing holes in the floor. "Time to go." She announced.

We leapt up and were the first one out the room. I grabbed my bag just after Takeru grabbed his. We meet the others at the dock. Erza had somehow managed to flag down a boat at this hour. She dragged Natsu on board and Gajeel came of his own free will. Once we were all on board we headed for the island.

There was a huge fog surrounding the island. We could hardly see a few feet in front of us. So I conjured up some wind and blew away the fog revealing the small island that took Ru and Sky.

As soon as we all got off the boat and Natsu and Gajeel recovered we set our strategy into action. We split into two groups. Luna went off on her own. "I'm going to check that extra escape route." She had said before disappearing. My group which consisted of Gajeel, Gray, and Erza, were going in through the back of the mansion that was on the top of the hill.

Takeru's group with Retsu, Natsu and Lucy would infiltrate the front of the mansion. We could communicate through lacrama crystal if we found any leads. "I smell Ru's scent." Natsu stated nearby.

We were still on the shore line. Takeru shot over to where Natsu was. Natsu pointed out footprints on the ground. There were two sets of footprints still fresh on the dirt. But there were many animal footprints covering it. So that made it seem like they were the only humans on this whole island.

I left Takeru to his group and my group embarked towards the back of the island. Erza cut through trees and brush to clear a path for us. "What are you going to do if she's there?" Gajeel asked me.

I clenched my fist, "Get payback on the ones that hurt Sky." I told me truthfully. Inside my anger was boiling. Seeing Sky afraid like that, begging for help. It made my vision go red with anger. Because in all the years that I knew her, she was never ever scared like that. Not even the time we went on a request and got trapped in a dark cave with no food only water and a little bit of oxygen.

She had just smiled and said to pull through. Gajeel ruffled my hair to my surprise. It had been a few years since Gajeel had done that. I looked at him with shock, "We'll find her kid." Gajeel said.

I nodded, "I know we will."

We stormed the mansion from the back. It was dark inside. We couldn't see anything at all. "Ice make lantern." Gray said. I used a match and lite the fuse inside. It lit up around us but not brightly. We split into two pairs and searched around us. Nothing there but pictures of girls. We found several rooms that looked like they hadn't been used in years.

Old dresses covered in dust. Layers upon layer of dust on jewelry boxes, makeup kits, and such in the rooms. We found a kitchen, a library and many other rooms. But none of them held a living soul. Then suddenly we heard a scream from somewhere inside.

"Lucy!" we heard. We rushed to the noise. We found the other group. Lucy was on the ground and a figure was standing over her. Red eyes glowed in the dim light of the lantern. "What the hell is that?" Takeru asked.


	6. left in the dark

Sky's POV

**thank you for reading this far. i hope you liked my cliffhanger last chapter and that mystery wont get solved until next chapter. here's Sky and Ru's POV in chapter 6. warning, reader discretion is advised. this chapter has to do with their worst nightmares. there will be blood, betrayal, loneliness and im somewhat sure hatred from you guys. i'm sorry if you dont like it then dont read it. Thank you for reading and enjoy. just please dont hate me. R&R please minna!**

Everything kept growing hazy. I didn't know what was real and what was fake. What was there and what wasn't. After all those injections I didn't know if I was in a hallucination or the real world. I stared at the ceiling. My eyes were dull. All I could do was stare at the hallucinations. I had lost my scream, my laugh, my cry.

All in the matter of two days. Why hadn't Kazuma come to save me yet? He said that he was coming to save me. Yet now I can see him getting stabbed over and over again by my mother. Was it real or fake?

I stretched out to him. Tears were the only thing I could express right now. So I cried. Tears streamed down my face as I held Kazuma's blood stained face in my lap. "I'm sorry Sky." He whispered. Then his eyes went duller than mine and he died.

I cried and my scream came back. I screamed his name over and over again until my voice got hoarse. I should have lost it by now. Then I found myself in a white room. Was it a hallucination as well? I didn't want to know.

Nearby Ru was suffering worse than me. Her warrior spirit wasn't broken. But her heart must have been. She kept crying out for Takeru and beating her fists on the ground. What was she seeing? Before I could think about it I was plunge into nightmares again.

I was in a forest. Similar to that where I once lived. Gold was there. She was crouched behind a tree. I saw her tail and ears peeking out from behind the trunk. I went over to her. "Gold." I called out.

Went I got around the trunk I froze. Gold wasn't Gold. She wasn't the smiling, bubbly dog-girl that I grew up with. This Gold was covered in blood. Her mouth especially. She was chewing on an arm. And that arm was connected to a body. A dead body.

I stared in horror as my partner chewed on the arm of my dead boyfriend. His face was frozen in shock and pain. One word seemed to be frozen on his lips. "Sky." Tears rolled down my face. I went to wipe them away and came away with blood.

I turned to Gold as she stopped chewing. She turned to me. Her bloodstained teeth turning into a smile. "Hello Master." She said in her usual cheerful tone, "Look what I caught."

I backed up from her. "Who are you?" I asked my voice shaky. Gold gave her identical sad look, "It's me Master." She said sadly, "I caught this for you."

I backed up until I was at a large tree. I was caught. By this psycho girl pretending to be my dog and a tree that circled around three sides. "Stay away from me." I commanded, "You're not Gold. Stay away!" I screamed.

But the girl kept coming closer. "So you want to join Scar-san too then." She sighed. Then she leapt at me. I was defenseless as she tore into my throat. My screams turned into gurgles as blood filled my mouth.

My legs gave out from under me and I fell to the ground. Gold let go and I grabbed at my neck desperate to stop the blood. But it wouldn't stop. I couldn't breathe. My face crashed into the ground. As my blood pooled around me I looked in the direction of Kazuma I held out my hand. "Kaz," I whispered, "Save me please."

Ru's POV

Takeru left me. He found another woman. I tried to remind me of our marriage vows and what we went through but he meet me with cold ears and heart. "Takeru." I called, "Please." I pleaded.

He stared at me. His eyes cold as his hand circled around the woman's waist. "You're dead weight to me." he said coldly, "Just go die you stupid slut."

It shot my heart like a dagger. I smiled. I still couldn't help it. "I wish you happiness then." I told him as he turned to leave.

He turned back to me. Hatred in his eyes. "Stop being so damn happy all the time." He yelled. Then I felt something pierce me. I looked down to see that a branch was protruding from the ground and stabbing me through the stomach. I coughed up blood.

I collapsed. "Luna save me." I whispered as Takeru disappeared. Then the scene changed. I was in the forest. It was when me and Luna were kids. It was that time before when she kept trying to leave.

"You're too happy." Luna had said. I just smiled as she left. "I'll be back soon don't leave." Luna said to me. I just nodded my head happily. She left. Took her bag and everything.

Then time seem to speed up. I still sat on the log. Waiting for her to return but she never did. I still smiled because I believed in my friend to return. Then I was in a black room there was nothing there.

No one, nothing, just blackness. I curled up in a ball. My hair falling around me. "Mom! Dad! Retsu! Luna! Takeru!" I called through the darkness.

Tears streamed down my face, "Please don't leave me. I don't like to be alone." And I cried. All alone in the dark room. No one was there for me. Nothing was there. They had all left me. There were never coming back.

Then a voice rang out through the darkness. "Let me take your pain away." I looked around but only saw black.

Then a white figure appeared in front of me. I don't think that was an illusion. "All you have to do is release the seal on me by removing your amulet." She smiled. My smile that she used. But it was different in every way.

This person was the inner me. My split personality. The darker side of me that had all the negative energy. The one that always says that she's protects me. I stared at her. The white of her hair, eyes and clothes blinded me in a way. She sat down across from me. She crossed her arms and looked at me.

Then she started to laugh. "Pathetic." She laughed. I stayed how I was. This was only the second time that I talked to my inner self. The other time was as a little girl before I was given my amulet. She was also a little girl back then. But now she was the same age as me.

I held my amulet. "No. dad made me promise to keep it on." I told her, "And I don't want anyone to get hurt or die because of me."

She just sneered, "Look around you dumbass. This is darkness, there isn't anyone here. They left you all alone to die."

"You're wrong!" I shouted, "They're my friends they wouldn't abandon me. Not ever!" I didn't want to give in. I still believe in my friends. Despite what had happen not even ten minutes ago. She was about to disappear before I stopped her.

"Please don't leave me." I begged, "I don't like to be alone." Tears threaten to fall. My other self sighed, "you really are pathetic." Before she faded away.

And I stayed in the dark crying. I whispered the name of all my friends and family but that didn't reassure me. Did they abandon me? Did they forget about me? Do they still care about me? Do they even remember who I am anymore?

"I don't want to be alone." I whispered in the darkness, "I just want to go home." And all I saw was darkness around me. And I was alone. All alone, nothing around me. "Luna if you can hear me, save me please. I don't think I can hold on for much longer."

**aw poor Ru and Sky. dont worry guys this story is not like my long stories it only has twelve chapters. and is book one in the two part story. look forward to the next chapter. and please dont hate me. things will get brighter soon. Review if you like. or PM me. im open to hear your opinions. thanks a lot and read on!**


	7. searching for a sign

**like the cliffhanger guys? you might hate me for it but that's alright. the real rescue starts here. warning this chapter has death, people going to hell and a pissed off Luna so reader discretion is advised. read at your own risk. but R&R please i would love to hear what you have to say. so read and enjoy Luna torment the crap out of Ru and Sky's kidnappers. oh and i forgot to mention maybe some slight humor.**

Luna's POV

Ru had gotten herself kidnapped. If it were her she would kindly ask to be set free. She had told me that she had a date with her hubby later. She would act like her stupid self no matter the situation. I was confident in her. But when I glanced over Takeru's shoulder and saw Ru's face, I was enraged.

She looked beaten but her eyes held strength. She was thin yet not thin. Her eyes were dull but had a certain shine to them. But her aura around her. It didn't have its usual glow. Her glow that made her Ru was fading fast.

We had to hurry and save her so I can slap her upside the face about 50 times while yelling at her what a fool she was then proceed to throw her across the room and pick her up and give her a hug and say thank you for staying alive, yes this was a good plan indeed.

I thought this while hurrying to the hidden escape route. If I found anyone trying to escape they will suffer hell itself. I grinned to myself. I might have to thank Ru for getting kidnapped while I beat her for getting kidnapped.

I made it to the passage. I sniffed the air. Ru's scent was in the air. But it was a few days old. I cursed. Judging by the lack of boats, and the scent leading off Ru and the other girl were far gone. I might not be able to find them as easily as I thought.

I summoned my familiar, Pisau Beracun. The last person to point how long and weird it was was permanently put in a coma from Pisau's poison. I gave him one command. "Follow Ru's scent and tell me where she is." I ordered.

Pisau took off over the water in the direction of Ru's scent. I smiled. He would be successful in his search. I knew that. I turned to the inside of the passage. Time to go exploring. I took off slowly.

I wanted to further examine this place. I went through the tunnel. It was underground and the scent of other people filled the tunnel. These people sickened me. Because under all the scents of people was the hidden scent of blood. The blood of many different girls.

I went on trying to suppress my anger that was trying to surface. I ended up crumbling the wall next to me. So trying to suppress my anger wasn't helping. I needed another way to vent out my anger and soon.

I found a scent. I smiled and followed it. Soon I found a room. A single guy was there. He hadn't spotted me yet hidden in the shadows. "The intruders are looking around the island sir." The guy reported.

I sneered, a scout that seemed to not fear the rage and anger of angry mages. I smiled, a way to vent out my anger. "Tell me." I hissed in the dark, "Do you fear death?" I asked him.

He jumped and looked around. He skipped over me twice in his search to try and find me. "I don't fear death. I was given this job. If I feared death then my job would be pointless." He stated.

I smiled, "Let me rephrased that." I said, "Do you fear hell?" I asked him. He looked confused but I could see his pulse waver. Well more like his pulse was already ready to give out.

Prey selected and ready to pounce. I slipped behind him and grabbed his head. I smiled and said, "Welcome to hell. I hope you enjoy your stay." I smiled before plunging through his memories and changing them.

He screamed and screamed and tried to escape my grasp. But I only held on tighter. I smiled more and let him out of his tortured memories. Then I opened the doors of hell. "Demon." He whispered. I smiled at him, "welcome to hell. Tell me where my friend is and I might let you live through this." I told him.

"Who?" he asked. I held him over the demons and ghosts. "Blue hair, came here a few days ago on a mission." I described loosing patience. He struggled against my hold but he didn't budge from it. "I never saw her!" he yelled, "I was stuck here when she came!"

I cocked my head, "So you did see her." I pointed out.

"I only saw her enter before she was knocked out and taken away." He yelled, "I swear on my life I was stuck here the whole time. They all left. I don't know where. Just please let me go!" he pleaded.

I looked at him. He had soiled his pants. I scoffed, "Not enough info. Have fun." And I let him go.

He screamed and tried to grab onto my hand. But I was no longer near him. I allowed the demons to take him. And I watched. With a bowl of popcorn it was so entertaining. And when I saw that after four hours of torture I saw that his life force was going to leave him soon. I sighed, "Fun spoiled already."

I grabbed the guy and pulled him out of hell. He was pale as moonlight and shaking like crazy. Then he collapsed and never rose. I checked his pulse. It was beating out of whack. But he was alive. Pretty light for someone that was involved with kidnapping a member of my family. But I could tell that he hasn't long left.

I walked away munching on the rest of my popcorn. I found another guard and did the same thing as the last. But this time he had a bit more info for me. Ru's belongings were still on the island. Then I killed him. He didn't know where they were.

A few dead guards later I arrived at a promising place. A guard was talking on a phone. "Boss, I can't get in touch with guard A or B." before he could say anymore I killed him swiftly and silently.

He crumpled to the ground. I took the phone from his dead hand and put it to my ear. "Hello, is this the guy that kidnapped my best friend?" I asked into the phone.

The other side of the phone was dead quiet. "Who are you?" the voice crackled, "Where are all the guards?"

I chuckled, "I killed them all. Now tell me, where is the girl with blue hair?" he went quiet. I smiled from my side of the line, "Don't worry, I will find you and kill you slowly. You won't be able to run if you do I will hunt you down and make you suffer 60 times more than usual."

The line was quiet as death. "Looking forward to seeing you." I said cheerfully then turned deadly with the last words, "It will be your first and last encounter with the devil."

Then I hung up. I felt accomplished. I walked out of the room, killed three more guards I found then finally ended at the end of the tunnel. I opened the door and walked into the mansion. I followed the scent of ash-for-brains and found them near the front door.

"What have you guys been doing!?" I asked them. I noticed another person amongst them. A girl with long blondish gold hair, dog ears, and a tail. "What the hell?" I asked.

The kid with the long hair, Kazuma I think his name was, was busy yelling at the girl. I sighed, "Their not here." I told the others.

They all looked at me, "The boats were gone and the scent went off somewhere." I told them, "But their bags are here."

Takeru nodded, "we found them." I looked as he held up Ru's bag. I frowned when I saw a little dried blood on it. I sighed, "Let's report to Master." I told them.

Lucy nodded and set up the lacrama. We told Master all the info we could collect. He looked grim. "All we can do if wait for Luna's familiar to get back then." Master said.

Everyone looked grim. "Head home for now brats." Master said before hanging up.

We followed his orders. But before we left I had the rest go on ahead of me in the boat. I was going to shadow travel back. I stayed on the island. This mansion offended me, stole my best friend and dare have a back entrance covered in people blood. This was a warning to all others that attempted to do this.

I snapped and black flames danced across my palm. I smiled, "Burn." I whispered as I set the mansion aflame. I watched it go up with black beautiful flames. I kept watching until it was nothing but ashes. I smirked, "No more kidnappings." I whispered before walking into a shadow.

But before I was completely engulfed by the shadows I saw the ghosts of the young girls in the picture. They mouthed two words over and over again. "Thank you."

**well after that Luna might get an earful from Master. instead of being in Fairy Tail she might best be suited in a dark guild. but then where would be the fun in that? hope you all enjoyed the chapter. oh and if you have a twitter follow me. if i reach at least five followers on twitter i'll start posting my character designs that i made. tell me what you thought of the chapter. Titania2514 out. see you next chapter.**


End file.
